creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Irrationales die Erste: Angriff aus der mystischen Unendlichkeit
Die weiße Masse Ich starre schon seit einer Weile auf die Treppe des Stiegenhauses. Ich lasse den Aufgang nicht außer Acht. Denn etwas kam hier vor einer Weile die Stiegen hinauf gekrochen, etwas Seltsames. Die Betonstiegen, die aufwärts zu meiner Wohnung führten, wurden von dem spärlichen Licht eines bewölkten Nachmittags erleuchtet. Mit Spannung aber auch mit leichtem Schauer warte ich auf es. Um es frühzeitig zu erspähen, braucht es gute Augen und einen scharfen Verstand. Ich schaute auf die Uhr, ich war jetzt schon drei Stunden im Treppenhaus. Letztes Mal kam es gegen eins, nun war es vier Uhr. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das es heute nicht mehr kommen würde. Ein wenig müde blickte ich aus den Fenstern des Stiegenhauses, es regnete. Es blitzte ab und an, aber es zeichnete sich nur ein schwacher Lichtschein gen den vom Tage erleuchteten Himmel ab. Ich beschloss, zurück in meine Wohnung zu gehen. Ich hatte es nicht weit, ich hatte in der Nähe meiner Wohnung gewartet. Als ich die Türe zu meiner Wohnung öffnete, kam mir eine wohlige Wärme entgegen. Ich ging hinein und setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch. Es war ein großer Schreibtisch aus Holz und auf ihm war wie gewöhnlich Unordnung. Ich suchte meine Sachen, die ich zum Schreiben benötigte zusammen und fing an zu schreiben. Oder zumindest hoffte ich das ich, schreiben können würde aber mein Kopf war wie leer gefegt, kein einziger kreativer Gedanke wollte mir kommen. Verstohlen blickte ich auf das Bücherregal, ich wusste, dass ich schreiben sollte, aber ein gutes Buch wäre auch nicht zu verachten. Ich stand auf, holte mir ein Buch mit dem Titel „Die Götter der Maya.“ und setzte mich in mein Sofa. Je mehr ich las, um so sicherer wurde ich, dass es jetzt gerade die Stiegen hinauf gekrochen kam. Ich stürmte nach draußen, doch da war nichts. Als ich wieder in der Wohnung war, beschloss ich mir einen Film anzuschauen. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis mich wieder die Befürchtung befiel, es könnte im Stiegenhaus schon auf mich warten. Also stand ich von meinem Sofa auf und ging nach draußen, um nachzusehen und wirklich es war da. Es war weiß, es war zähflüssig und es kroch unendlich langsam. Warum wischte es niemand weg, fragte ich mich nach einiger Zeit. Niemand war hier, es war einer dieser Tage, wo man stundenlang im Stiegenhaus hätte sitzen können und man wäre niemanden begegnet. Ich holte einen Eimer und einen Putzlappen damit rannte ich die Stiegen hinunter. Draußen blitzte es noch immer, und da es etwas dunkler geworden war, konnte man den Lichtschein der einzelnen Blitze nun deutlich sehen. Es war eine Stufe weiter hinauf gekrochen seit ich den Eimer und den Putzlappen geholt hatte. Ich versuchte es wegzuwischen, doch es war zu zäh. Ich versuchte es mit Wasser aufzulösen, doch es war zu fett. Irgendwie spürte ich, dass es etwas von mir persönlich wollte. Ich rannte hinauf in meine Küche, dort suchte ich nach einem Messer um es abzukratzen. Als ich zurückkam, war es eine Stufe weitergekrochen. Ich versuchte es abzukratzen, doch es war fester als Teer. Nach 15 Minuten gab ich verzweifelt auf. Sollte sich doch der Hausmeister darum kümmern, dachte ich. Ich versuchte den Hausmeister telefonisch zu erreichen, doch es ging keiner ran. Ich ging noch einmal nach unten, diesmal versuchte ich es mit aller Gewallt die mir zur Verfügung stand von den Stufen abzubekommen, doch ich scheiterte. Ich ging in meine Wohnung zurück und überlegte fieberhaft, wie ich es von dort entfernen könnte. Ich hatte noch einen besonders aggressiven Rohreiniger zu Hause. Erneut startete ich einen Versuch. Immer wieder erhellten Blitze das Geschehen. Ich ging die Stufen nach unten und es war eine Stufe weitergekrochen. Ich leerte fast den gesamten Inhalt der Flasche über den weißen Fleck und fing an zu schrubben. Doch nichts der Fleck ging einfach nicht weg. „Was machen sie hier Herr Richter?“, fragte mich Miss Hoffmann. Sie wohnte einen Stock unter mir. „Ich entferne einen Fleck sehen sie das nicht?“, fragte ich entnervt zurück. „Überlassen sie das doch den Hausmeister“, sagte Miss Hoffmann. „Aber der Fleck will nicht weg“, sagte ich und schrubbte weiter. „Der Hausmeister weis sicher, wie er ihn wegkriegt“, sagte Miss Hoffmann. Vielleicht hatte sie recht, vielleicht sollte ich das einen Experten überlassen. Ich packte meine Putzsachen und ging in meine Wohnung. Ich schaute noch einen Film und schlief dabei auf meinem Sofa ein. Am nächsten Morgen ging ich erst mal ausgiebig Frühstücken, aber mir ging der weiße Fleck nicht aus dem Kopf. Ungläubig rührte ich in meinen Spiegeleiern, die mich nur all zu sehr an jenen weißen Fleck erinnerten. Nach meinem Frühstück machte ich mich bereit für die Arbeit. Auf den Weg nach unten saß ich, dass es eine Stufe weitergekrochen war. Ich stieg über den Fleck hinweg und ging weiter nach unten. Der Himmel hatte aufgeklärt und beleuchtete den Parkplatz. Alle Farben schienen so frisch zu sein. Ich setzte mich in mein Auto und fuhr los. Bei meiner Arbeit konnte ich an nichts anderes denken als an den weißen Schleim. Ich sah vor meinem geistigen Auge, wie es langsam zu meiner Wohnung kroch und dort durch den Türspalt in mein Heim eindrang. Nichts und niemand würde es aufhalten können da war ich mir sicher. In der Mittagspause ging ich eine Rauchen. „Irgendetwas bedrückt dich doch“, sagte Adela meine Arbeitskollegin. Ich erzählte ihr von dem weißen kriechenden Fleck, aber sie zog nur ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch. Als ich ihr sagte, das sie gerne mit mir mitkommen konnte, um sich das Ganze selbst anzusehen, scheuerte sie mir eine und empfahl mir einen Psychiater. Sie hatte das Ganze wohl für eine schlechte Anmache gehalten. Der Arbeitstag zog sich in die Länge und ununterbrochen musste ich an das weiße Etwas im Stiegenhaus denken. Doch dann war endlich Feierabend, ich hetzte nach Hause. Diesmal nahm ich den Lift, obwohl ich fast immer nur die Stiegen nahm, aber ich wollte das Etwas nicht sehen. Doch kaum hatte ich zu Abend gegessen, ging ich nach draußen ins Stiegenhaus, um zu sehen, wie weit es gekommen war. Die Sterne funkelten durch die großen Fenster des Stiegenhauses. Ich schaltete das Licht im Stiegenhaus an und ging nach unten da kam mir der Hausmeister entgegen. „Haben sie den Fleck schon entfernt?“, wollte ich wissen. „Welchen Fleck Herr Richter?“, fragte der Hausmeister. „Kommen sie ich zeige ihn ihnen“, sagte ich. Mit einem unverständlich Murren trottete mir der Hausmeister nach. „Den hier“, sagte ich und zeigte auf das was wie eine weiße Lacke aussah. „Ach so den, den bekomme ich nicht weg“, sagte er einfach. „Sie sind der Hausmeister, sie haben diesen Fleck wegzubekommen“, sagte ich. „Schreinen sie nicht mit mir oder sie können etwas erleben“, sagte der Hausmeister. „Ich schreie doch gar nicht.“ entrüstete ich mich. „Ich sagte, sie sollen aufhören, zu schreien oder ich hohle die Polizei“, sagte der Hausmeister. „Die Poliwas..“ jetzt schrie ich. „Das ist meine letzte Verwarnung“, sagte der Hausmeister zückte sein Handy und wählte eine Nummer. „Der Fleck muss weg oder ich melde es der Hausverwaltung“, sagte ich, wieder in normalen Tonfall. „Nun gut du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Polizei ich möchte einen Mann melden, der die ganze Zeit herumschreit. Ich befinde mich in der Grimminger Straße 55 im Stiegenhaus.“, sagte der Hausmeister. Ich wollte gerade gehen, als er mich am Arm festhielt und sagte: „Nein Junge jetzt warten wir auf die Polizei.“ Ich wollte mich losreißen aber sein Griff war unglaublich fest. Er hielt mich, die ganzen zehn Minuten, bis die Polizei eintraf, fest. Ich erklärte der Polizei die Situation, ohne ihnen aber zu sagen, welche Angst mir der weiße Fleck machte. „Nun gut Herr Richter wir glauben ihnen, aber hören sie auf zu schreien, das ist eine Verwarnung“, sagte einer der Polizisten. Gedemütigt und kraftlos ging ich in meine Wohnung und überlegte mir, ob ich vielleicht wirklich einen Psychiater brauchte. Vielleicht hatte ich mir die Bewegungen des Fleckes nur eingebildet. Ja das wird es sein, dachte ich mir und machte mir etwas zu essen. Danach ging ich in mein Wohnzimmer, die Sterne leuchteten durch das Fenster, ich schaltete das Licht an und die Sterne verschwanden schlagartig. Erschöpft ließ ich mich in mein Sofer fallen und schaltete den Fernseher an. Es lief Alien der Film und zum ersten Mal in meinen Leben machte mir der Film Angst. Etwas Befremdliches war an dem Alien, etwas das mir nur all zu bekannt war. Ich musste nach dem weißen Fleck sehen. Sternenlicht flutete das Stiegenhaus, bis der Lichtschalter klick machte und das Licht der Sterne vertrieb. Ein unangenehmes, gelbes, dreckiges Licht flutete das Stiegenhaus. Ich ging hinunter zu der Stelle, an der ich den weißen Fleck vermutete. Er war eine Stufe weitergekrochen. Ich versuchte ihn, mit meinen Händen zu entfernen. Doch das war die schlimmste Entscheidung meines bisherigen Lebens. Das Zeug brannte und verätzte mich. Es brannte so schlimm, dass ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und die Stiegen hinunter fiel. Zusätzlich zu meinen brennenden Händen tat mir nun jeder Knochen in meinem Körper weh. Ich hatte mir aber zum Glück nichts gebrochen. Langsam richtete ich mich auf. Der Fleck versperrte mir nun den Weg nach oben. Ich musste allen Mut zusammennehmen, um über den Fleck hinweg zu steigen. Ich sperrte mich in meiner Wohnung ein und stopfte ein paar feuchte Putzlappen in den Türspalt, damit es nicht hineinkam. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte. Ich setzte mich in meinem Wohnzimmer in mein Sofa und hörte ein wenig Jazz um mich zu beruhigen. Plötzlich bemerkte ich eine kleine Spinne an der Wand. Normalerweise störte ich mich nicht an Dingen dieser Natur, aber das kleine Ding setzte sich so hin, dass ich sie im Augenwinkel sehen musste, die ganze Zeit. Schlussendlich stand ich auf und ging zu der Wand, wo das kleine Ungetüm saß, und zerquetschte es genüsslich. Ihre kleinen Beine zappelten um Hilfe, als ich drückte. Doch etwas tief in mir sagte mir, dass ich gerade einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte. Unwillkürlich zuckte eine Erinnerung von dem weißen Fleck durch meinen Verstand, ich sah, wie es kroch. „Es kommt die Stufen hinauf!“, schrie ich. Ich rannte zur Wohnungstüre, riss sie auf und starrte die Stiegen hinunter. Es kam mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit die Stufen hinauf. Es schaffte eine Ganze Stufe, während ich es anstarrte, kurze Zeit später noch eine. Es floss förmlich aufwärts. „Haltet es auf.“ schrie ich in die Leere des Stiegenhauses. Eine Nachbarin öffnete die Türe. „Schreien sie doch nicht so herum.“ sagte sie. „Es kommt, es kommt.“ schrie ich und starrte nach unten auf die bewegliche Flüssigkeit. Meine Nachbarin starrte nach unten auf die Stiegen und plötzlich schrie sie „Iiii ...“ rannte in ihre Wohnung und schlug die Türe zu. Ich wusste es war gekommen um mich zu holen. Jetzt war ich allein im Stiegenhaus. Es war unglaublich agil geworden und stellte sich teilweise einen Meter auf. Ich lief in meine Wohnung und verstopften den Türspalt mit den Putzlappen. Doch es half nicht, denn nur kurze Zeit später wurden die Putzlappen beiseitegeschoben. Es kroch unter dem Türspalt hindurch. Die sichtlich geschockte Nachbarin berichtete der Polizei später, das Letzte, was man von Herrn Richter gehört hätte, wären klägliche Schreie sowie unverständliches Gestammel betreffend einer Spinne gewesen. Herrn Richter selbst, hat man seit diesem Tag nie wieder gesehen. Alles, was man in seiner Wohnung vorfand, war eine in einer merkwürdigen Pfütze liegende, abgetrennte Hand, deren verkrampfte Finger sich fest um einen Putzlappen krallten. Ulysses KedlKategorie:Lang'''' Kategorie:Kreaturen